This inventon relates generally to accessories for golf clubs and more particularly to golf club head covers.
The number of golf clubs used in the game of golf is limited to 14 clubs and typically includes four wood clubs or "woods", nine iron clubs or "irons" and one putter. The use of head covers for the protection of the golf clubs when carried in a bag is well known, particularly when used in connection with the woods for protecting the clubs not only from rain and other inclement weather conditions, but also from damage due to the clubs being jostled against one another when being carried as well as during their removal and replacement during the playing of a round of golf. The use of head covers has not been exclusively restricted to the woods since head covers have also been made which are adapted for use with "irons" as well as putters.
Notwithstanding the fact that the prior art discloses the use of transparent covers, hoods and canopies which are adapted to fit over the top of a golf bag to envelop all of the golf clubs contained in a golf bag, head covers for the individual clubs generally include some form of a numerical indicia for indicating the specific numbered club with which the head cover is to be utilized and thus one selects a golf club, typically a wood club, by referring to the indicia carried by the head cover. Moreover, head covers are normally manufactured and sold as a set and being numbered such as 1, 2, 3, 4; 1, 3, 5, - ; etc. Thus when a specific numbered head cover is lost or otherwise missing, a new set of head covers must be acquired or otherwise matched to another set or a mixed set of various types of head covers must be resorted to. This is not only undesirable, but can result in considerable expense where one desires a set of head covers of the same styling and construction.
Several attempts have been made to overcome this problem with disclosure of head covers having replacable number indicating elements. Such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,236, I. Wishnia and U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,022, R. F. Anderson. The Anderson patent is of particular interest in that it discloses a removable thin transparent panel or disk which carries a number or other indicia thereon. However, it does not provide a window into the interior of the head cover so that the club itself may be directly viewed due to the fact that a backing material element is interposed therebetween.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the means for covering the heads of golf clubs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an aid in the selection of golf clubs obscured by head covers; and
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf head cover of a universal type which can be used to identify any numbered club covered thereby; and
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improvement in head covers for golf clubs which permits the direct viewing of the golf club and numerical indicia carried thereby.